First Love
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Mine. It's a single thought, yet it's enough to overpower every other one and clear his head. KasumixRyu
1. Chapter 1

**TheDarkestShinobi:** I wanted to post something for Christmas but had no new chapter ideas, I will work on it, and reviews are always welcome.

--

Ryu Hayabusa had everything most men could dream of, a loving hot wife, a home, the body structure of a god, and the title of the strongest man in the world, and one could go on if they wished. He was known by everyone as the super ninja, and no one could prove him wrong. He had settled down with his wife to run their little shop and he was happy, that was all he had wanted,

Now all he wanted was _**her.**_

No, he wanted her _**back.**_

--

Irene pulled Ryu in for a quick kiss and smiled as his hands found her waist, they traveled up and down her legs before effortlessly lifting her up and slamming her into the wall, she moaned. Her skirt was raised and her panties were already wet, she was sure he knew. Ryu thrust his hips into hers before quickly shredding the panties.

"Ryu…"

He gripped her thighs and reveled in the softness, before realizing that that softness was weakness, and the reason Ryu had to take care of her in the first place. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he was suddenly appalled by the fact that even if he did nothing, she still wouldn't be able to snap his neck. He hoisted her up and pulled down his pants in an instant and thrust into her, she kissed him and he wondered how even her tongue seemed powerless.

Then another thought entered his mind, of a doe eyed orange haired shinobi, who was probably on the run, sweaty and panting…

"Ryu!"

Of how warm and firm her thighs must be, and how gifted yet inexperienced she was, how she was shy instead of overconfident and how her agile fingers could rule over him if she wished it.

"Ryu! Yes!"

He imagined finding her all sweaty and pinning her to a tree taking her the way he was taking Irene. He could only imagine how those strong thighs would feel around him, how her firm abdomen would feel against him.

"Oh Kami!"

He wondered if her hair was soft like it looked, or scratchy like Irene's, and if every time she bit her lips she was inviting him to do the same. He grabbed her hips and brought her to meet him faster feeling the slickness,

So she had already cum, he wasn't enjoying this. As his wife, shouldn't she realize that, yet, he had to wonder, he and Kasumi had always spoken without words and knew each other like the back of their hands, Kasumi would know.

Kasumi…

He immediately thought of grabbing her hips and bringing her into him, how she would arch up and let out a sigh of _Hayabusa san… _He imagined bruising those soft lips and pale hips,

He was close now.

Kasumi would start to pant lightly and her legs would tighten, actually forcing Ryu to get deeper and closer. She would kiss his lips and tug on his hair, she had liked it long, Irene hadn't, and so he cut it.

He was growing it back.

He came inside of her and lifted her up setting her on the couch before cleaning himself up. She looked confused but he wasn't going to tell her anything. How could he say, I'm a twenty-five old married man having sexual fantasies about a seventeen year old girl while having sex with you? He put his sword back on his back and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing.

Irene smiled, she knew she could make Ryu happy, and he was happy, he would always be happy with her.

--

Ryu appeared in the room to see a pair of legs across the hall, they were in purple clothing and he knew, automatically, who they belonged to. Another pair joined them and Ryu stood to see Ayane and Hayate talking at the end of the hallway. Ryu then felt his throat constrict as he smelt her pine scent, he felt a claming hand on his shoulder, it was meant to sooth him, and usually it would, he now felt his throat burn harshly and his abdomen tighten as he tried to stop the blood flow from rushing at him.

"Hayabusa san is everything alright, you seem troubled"

She knew.

"I am fine" She frowned slightly as if she didn't believe him but wasn't going to ask further. She simply took a step forward and Ryu found his eyes trailing down her back and down her legs, he wanted to touch them. No, he wanted to take her against the wall right now. Suddenly he was very aware of the fact that Ayane and Hayate were coming, she shook her head as if she read his mind.

"They have said that they will not harm me; that this news is too important, and then they will hunt me again." Ryu wondered just what it would be before it hit him like a ton of bricks, he looked over to Kasumi and wanted to pull her close and comfort her, but she hadn't figured it out yet, or maybe she just wouldn't admit it to herself. He shifted slightly ready to jump to protect her if need be, but she simply bent her knees and spaced her legs apart, none of these things would even be noticeable by Irene, she was ready to fight.

"Hayate, Ayane…" Kasumi said softly as they both appeared in the room, Ayane appeared to be torn and Hayate was solemn, neither one of them was or had been crying but that was to be understood, ninja weren't supposed to cry.

Kasumi immediately looked concerned but still couldn't figure out what it was. She looked back to Ryu who had his head bowed slightly towards her, he lifted it and she seen the fleeting pain in his eyes.

"Ayane…"

"Its mother," Hayate interrupted and Kasumi almost fell to her knees in grief, but Ryu caught her effortlessly. She had known, but wasn't willing to admit it to herself. She was slumped and he could feel the soft skin and firm build of her arm against him. He watched as she stood up on her own and shook her head slowly. No tears, a ninja never cried. Irene would cry if she broke a nail.

"Am I too late?"

"We sent the messengers with the message when she first fell ill, but you were hard to track…" Ayane said looking down

"Even then, you could've thought we were tricking you," Kasumi looked down and Ryu placed his hand on her shoulder. He then wondered why he was called here, their mother had treated him as one of her own too, but he knew there must've been another reason. He wished that they had called him to say his farewells; he had loved her as his own mother.

"Is she already…"

"We will show you where it is." Hayate said and turned away, Ayane gave Kasumi a look of regret and turned leading the way.

--

_Hayate had said it was time, and that no matter what, Ayane should talk to her, when a ninja knew when they were going to die it was rare, and usually people went to say goodbye and left them, Hayate had done that and said Ayane should do so… _

"_Ayane…" Ayane looked to her mother for the first time without a look of malice_

"_I forgive you for everything you have done or said to me in your mind"_

_Ayane almost cried; did Ayame know that her daughter dreamed about killing her in hundreds of different ways? Ayane looked down in shame, this was her mother..._

"_I wish you could forgive me, but I know it is not that easy" Ayane didn't respond and she felt a drop on her leg, she paused before she realized she had let a tear escape._

_One for mother, one for father…_

"_Forgive Kasumi…" Ayane's eyes widened._

"_She had not known you were sisters until the end, right before she had left…" Ayane closed her eyes, Kasumi had never known? She had always treated her as a sister so Ayane figured she knew first. This changed very little though._

"_And when she left…"_

"_She left to get revenge for us all, Raidou had raped me, crippled your brother and…"_

"_I know…" Ayane now seen Kasumi in a new light, she didn't know if she could forgive her but she could no longer hate her._

"_Ayane, my daughter, I have always loved you, I wish one day you could forgive me"_

_Ayane still said nothing and Ayame smiled slightly closing her eyes. _

"_Okaasan…" This was the first time Ayane had ever called her mother that_

"_I forgive you, and I love you too" _

_But it was too late,_

_--_

Kasumi looked at the grave stone and shook slightly, but Ryu seen the tremor travel through her body, she knew that her mother was burned and only her name was here but it still hurt. Ryu walked over slowly and Ayane stopped him grabbing his arm.

"She wanted you here, I have a feeling it is because she did not trust us, she has two days to mourn"

"You should've let me say goodbye" Ayane nodded slowly, regretfully.

"We should've, you were more her child than I"

"Two days"

"Yes"

Kasumi felt Ryu's presence behind her and made no motion to move. She looked to the tombstone and it started to rain, Ryu almost laughed at the scene it set up, the angels were crying for Kasumi, for one of their own that was not allowed too.

Kasumi traced the kanji of her mother's name with her fingers and fell to her knees, this wasn't a bad dream; her mother was dead. A mother she had not seen since she ran away at the age of fourteen.

She stayed kneeling there as the rain poured rapidly and the thunder clapped, until the storm lightened enough for her to hear her own thoughts again, and every thought was of her mother.

Kasumi was picked up by Ryu and cradled to his chest. She buried her head in his neck and he could feel the tears, and he could tell them apart from the raindrops. He looked to the stone and bowed his head in respect. He had loved Ayame as if she were his own mother and wished he had stopped by to say goodbye. Kasumi shook in his hold and he allowed her to be weak as he said his final goodbyes.

He was never close to his mother, most likely because of all his hard training to be the wielder of the dragon sword, and did not mourn when she passed, he did not mourn when his father had passed either, but he would mourn for Ieto Ayame, the mother of his heart _Okaasan no Kokoro._

Ryu turned away slightly and Kasumi curled further into herself, she had never let herself be that weak in front of anyone else. She would never be that weak again.

Ryu turned and started to walk down the cold road.

"Sayonara Okaasan…"

The wind picked up the whisper and brought it to the heavens as the two left her there, burying their memories of their mother. Moving forward with their life.

--

"Ryu!" Ryu watched as Irene left the window and ran out of the house, to the back, she ran down the back stairs and onto the grass, she stopped as she seen Kasumi behind him. She panted slightly and Ryu briefly looked up to the house, he could run that distance 100 times before he felt even slightly winded, she was so _weak._

"Irene san…"

"She's spending the night" Ryu said with a quick kiss to Irene's forehead. Irene nodded and they all made their way back to the house.

--

Ryu opened his eyes as he felt her stir. He quietly sneaked out of his wife's embrace and walked down the hall silently. It was cooler than before and he could easily tell it was night. He paused in the doorway and leaned against it.

"I did not know you slept in the nude Hayabusa san" Kasumi joked half heartedly and Ryu remembered just where he had felt cooler.

"You do now" Ryu made no notion to cover himself up, he was proud of his manhood and knew his wife wouldn't wake up if he took Kasumi against the wall and made her scream

He wanted to test that theory.

"I guess so" Kasumi finished folding up the futon and gently laid it against the wall. Her hair cascaded down her back and starkly contrasted with the white nightgown Irene had given her to wear. She had never worn it so elegantly

"I see you cut your hair" Ryu ran his fingers through his now short hair; he had liked it better longer as well.

"A mistake" Kasumi didn't press on and simply walked over to where her clothes were drying.

"They are still wet"

"And tomorrow is a summer day, you know I must leave"

"I do"

Ryu turned and Kasumi quickly dressed, leaving the now folded white garment neatly on top of the futon. When he turned again to face her she was slowly putting her tanto in its holder. She turned to him and he smiled softly looking at her.

"I don't know when I'll see you again Hayabusa san"

"Hayabusa san? Still"

"Hayabusa kun?"

"Better…"

Ryu opened his arms as he hugged her, he wished to do more but knew she would not stoop as low as he was, she knew he was married.

He pulled her in closer and smelt her hair, she trembled once and he wanted to protect her against anything and everything including her brother. He closed his eyes.

_They were so close…_

He heard Irene snore lightly before turning in her covers, he felt Kasumi pull back then instead of kissing him like in his dreams she took a step back and had a small bitter smile on her face.

_And still so far…_

She walked to the door and Ryu followed her, she had stepped out into the back field so no one would see her. He stood on the porch as she walked a couple of steps away from him.

"Sayonara"

"Sayonara Kasumi" He whispered as she vanished into thin air. He stared out at the field for a minute before appearing in his room. He crawled under the covers and felt Irene move closer to him.

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

--

Ryu woke long before Irene stirred, but that was normal, but he was not really there, in his mind he was with Kasumi, running from Hayate's ninjas. Ryu imagined Kasumi with a small frown jumping from tree to tree losing her pursuers without fighting them, not because he couldn't imagine her fighting, but because he knew how much she disliked it. He knew she could fight, and he knew the strength that lay hidden in that body.

Irene finally turned and was on top of Ryu, she looked down to him, her underwear was already off, and her bra left little to the imagination. Ryu let her straddle him and grabbed her hips, he never enjoyed the fact that this position, despite being her favorite, never worked because she wasn't strong enough to keep going. She slowly took in his length and put her hand on his sculpted chest.

She started moving and he closed his eyes, he thrusted up and heard her gasp. He smirked before she started getting rougher, her hands gripped him tighter and she panted slightly as she kissed him, her orange hair falling over her shoulders. Ryu then trust up into Kasumi who got faster.

Ryu grabbed her hips and pulled her into him and she moaned, Kasumi and Irene's voices mingled in his mind and he groaned lowly. He imagined her smoothness as he gripped Irene's hips, and ignored the way her body easily caved under his muscles.

_Hayabusa san… _He could imagine her saying it, or better yet,_ Ryu kun… _He flipped them over and started to assault Irene with fast brutal thrust. She moaned her approval before she shouted his name out. He filled his head with images of the young ninja and found himself Cumming into his wife.

Irene walked out of the room and Ryu sat on the bed staring at the ceiling. He was having fantasies about a seventeen year old. Kasumi, he had known and loved her all his life, he had never thought he loved her like that, and she never seemed upset by the fact that he got married, but seeing her again made Irene feel wrong.

He had saved Irene countless times and he imagined that they would be happy together, but he had never _known_ her, he had grown to love her, but he felt that it was supposed to be different. Maybe he was wrong, but, as cheesy as it sounded, if Kasumi was wrong, he didn't want to be right. He looked to the door and seen Irene, dressed in a light pink outfit, pop her head in, he, for a split second, had seem Kasumi's smiling face and orange hair, in that instant he knew that he would give up this house, his shop and Irene for Kasumi, for someone who understood him better than he understood himself.

He would give all this up just to live on the run with her. He knew he would give it all up just to be besides her. He couldn't let Hayate kill her, he couldn't lose her, she was the only one who ever knew who he was, who he was not, and who he wanted to be. He had to find her, and be with her, he didn't care who or what he had to go through to get to her.

He dressed quickly in his black leather ninja suit and walked to the kitchen to see Irene who pouted slightly seeing him dressed in that

"Irene, I am leaving, I will not be back for awhile"

"I understand…" She kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

He honestly didn't know if he was coming back.

--

Ryu had found a group after her and slain them; he figured that Ayane would not keep her two day promise. He met another group and they proved to be less of a challenge than the first, flicking the blood off of his sword he started running towards where he knew she was or soon would be.

When he found her she was standing amongst a field of ninja, all twenty lay at her feet and she looked at them sympathetically.

"Hayabusa san?" She hadn't turned to face him and he made no notion to respond. Silence reigned for a few seconds as Ryu thought about what he should say to her. She started to walk away and he appeared in front of her and she looked up into his eyes, no fear, no hesitation, they bored into his soul, if he still had one. He had always loved how she treated him as an equal, how _they were_ equals.

"Too late to make your battle cry and kill the rest huh?" Ryu grabbed her shoulders

"I didn't realize" She bit her lip and Ryu wanted to as well but he knew he had to speak to her first.

"That what we had, was what it was" Kasumi rolled her shoulders so that his grip loosened before starting to turn and continuing to walk away

"What should I say then?" Kasumi stopped but didn't turn to him.

"I love you, I made a mistake giving us up, of not knowing that an us exists"

"Existed" Kasumi turned towards him as she said the word and three more ninja appeared behind her. Ryu took two strides forward as the closest one took out a sword and lunged at Kasumi, she turned as fast as she could but it was no use, she was caught off guard. Ryu disappeared and then instantly reappeared behind her and slashing open the three of them. He felt the blood on the other side of his body and turned to the falling Kasumi. He back was slashed right open and her body shook.

He grabbed her before she fell and cradled her to his chest.

"That's deep isn't it?" Ryu shook his head no but he knew it to be true as he felt the blood soaking up his clothes.

"I'm going to die…" She was rambling on because of blood loss, and Ryu stood slowly not knowing where to go.

"At least I can die in your arms, and pretend…" He started running quickly and seen her eyes closing

"Pretend what?" Her eyes opened with effort and she smiled

"That you hadn't married her" Ryu felt her hand cup his cheek and ran even faster, his legs burned but he knew he couldn't stop. The regret in his heart burned even more painfully.

He finally put her down in a cave, belly down and took out gauze that he had been given by her the night before. He cleaned the wound and stepped out off his wet clothing, he didn't want to try taking them off after the blood made the leather shrink. He held her close to his chest before setting her down sitting next to her. He felt her heartbeat slow to a stop and almost cried.

"I would've given it all up for us," He said lowly, he hadn't realized that there was something between them, it was like he hadn't known what the problem was, but she took the problem away.

"I'm not perfect, I regret a lot, but what I regret the most was hurting you." He grabbed her hand and it squeezed back. He kneeled by her

"Don't die on me Kasumi"

"Shin… shinpaisiru na, Ryu" He laughed then, he had always said that to her, he had always old her not to worry, and now she was doing the same for him.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you"

"It is in the past Hayabusa san" She fell unconscious shortly after and was only ready to travel at nightfall the next day. He had also managed to save his pants, which was all that he was wearing. Even then they were slow.

They had not spoken.

Finally after Kasumi had tripped for the fifth time on a branch she turned to him

"You married her"

Ryu looked down and could feel her walk closer to him.

"I thought you loved me like I loved you,"

"I do"

"No, you didn't, but that is the past and I wish to leave it there" Ryu gently grabbed her arm.

"I don't"

"Hayabusa san"

"I want you; I've wanted you like I've never wanted anything in my life…"

"You are a married man!"

"It was a mistake to marry her"

"A mistake you made"

Ryu looked down, any other woman would've thrown herself at his feet, but not Kasumi, and that's why he wanted her, he wanted to hold her hand and hug her, to get jealous when another man looked her way.

"I am leaving"

"Please don't"

"Ryu, don't beg, it's beneath you, go home to your wife please" Kasumi pleaded and Ryu realized she wanted this much more than he did. He swiftly walked over to her and she stepped back.

"No, haya-"

"Kasumi, aishiteru" Her eyes widened as a tear escaped, she quickly shook her head

"Don't do this to me Ryu"

"Call me Ryu, no more Hayabusa san" He lifted her chin and seen her pleading eyes, she wanted him, she just felt that she couldn't. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her.

Kasumi had soft lips, and a strong tongue, her fingers traveled to his biceps and her hair fell over her shoulders. Slowly those fingers move up to his neck, Irene never brought him this much pleasure.

Suddenly it stopped, he couldn't move and knew that Kasumi had hit a pressure point, Kasumi slipped out of his hold and stared at him.

"You are married, making you taken and that would make me a home wrecker and a whore! I'm sorry Ryu," She spun and before he could stop her she disappeared into a single pink petal that never hit the floor.

Ryu was left there alone with only a petal to remember her by.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**TheDarkestShinobi: ** I didn't like this… but I felt I should put it up anyway and let you guys decided if I should rewrite it.

**Chapter Start:**

She had called me Ryu, not Hayabusa san was one of the first things he noticed as he went over the conversation in his mind. She loves me too, was the second. Ryu walked slowly seeing his house in the distance, he had no way of knowing where she had gone and it bothered him.

He could smell his wife's cooking from his current spot and it made him sigh, he had someone waiting for him that he loved and loved him back.

"_You are married, making you taken and that would make me a home wrecker and a whore!"_

Kasumi was too pure for him. He had always known that, but Irene, Irene had taken lives with no remorse too. She had been able to sacrifice for a job without knowing why and Ryu had though he found someone he could relate to.

They might relate too much.

--

Irene could tell that Ryu was close, but hesitant about entering the house. She frowned as she set two plates on the table before leaning against the sink. She replayed a couple of conversations in her mind before coming to the conclusion that Ryu was falling out of love with her.

She had always been attracted to the socially awkward man that seemed to have amazing reflexes and a keen eye. Very quickly though she found out the true nature of Ryu Hayabusa, the Super ninja, and her affections for him only intensified. He came and swept her off her feet, quite literally, to get her out of the way of a ray of bullets.

She quickly ran upstairs and changed into a tight blue shirt and skirt. She winked at herself in the mirror before running down the stairs to see Ryu standing in the doorway.

"What happened?"

"I am not hungry" Ryu turned for the stairs when he felt a strong, for Irene, tug on his arm. He turned to Irene who was pouting.

"Come on, you won't be much of a super ninja if you don't eat."

Ryu had noticed that Irene was acting _differently_ and he decided he was going to work on figuring out why she was acting like that. He ate as she talked; giving his contributions when it became obvious that he wasn't interested in the topic.

He watched Irene from the American style sofa they had in their living room. She hummed a somewhat familiar tune as she washed the few dishes that were dirty. She was indeed acting peculiar including that short skirt she was wearing. He watched her until she turned and winked at him.

Irene winked towards her husband as she walked over to him swaying her hips more than necessary. She knew her plan would work; at least it has so far. She was wearing things similar to what she had when they first met, short skirts, high heels, makeup. She was acting as she had in college, like the girl you want but can't have.

She walked up to Ryu and sat on his lap. Normally she'd sit on his crotch and they'd be having sex within a couple of minutes, but now she sat on his thighs. His eyes took her in but not with the same hunger present only a few days ago.

Irene wondered to herself, when did things go wrong? How had she lost his interest so quickly, and what now had it? How did he just move on? Did her happy ending disappear? Well she wouldn't give up without a fight. Ryu was hers, and no one could steal him away from her.

Ryu looked at the figure sitting on his lap and was shocked when she licked her lips.

"I'm going to show you something that we do in America big boy."

Ryu didn't know why, but he liked the tone she said it in. He could feel his reaction to it and she smirked. Irene had been happy to marry a man who only knew about the normal positions and not other things, but she would be happy to show him now if it meant keeping his interest.

Irene had started sucking on his neck, and Ryu had to admit, it brought him a pleasure different than anything else. He had helped her to rid him of his clothing and she started licking and gently biting down his chest. He didn't know what to do so he settled for grabbing the armrest tightly. He looked down at her as she got down to his naval area. What would she do now?

Then she was doing something with her mouth. Ryu let out a moan as his hips thrust up, it made Irene smirk. Ryu had never fully let himself surrender to her administrations, granted they were never like this before. She heard him pant and continued at a faster pace.

Ryu was at a loss for what was happening, he was losing control of his body. He felt out of breath despite the fact that he wasn't doing anything. His voice came out even though he had not wished it to. Irene was ruling over him with her mouth-

"Ah!"

-and her tongue.

--

Irene set breakfast on the table as Ryu walked in. He had felt awkward at first yesterday, when they had… finished, but she simply got up and walked away as if it was commonplace. Ryu had sat down to eat when she spun to get something and her short skirt lifted enough for him to see her underwear, he once again felt his reaction and sighed before willing it away. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes as he drank his tea.

--

It wasn't too long before Ryu got a repeat performance. He was sleeping when he felt the tongue moving in small circles. In his dazed state he realized what she was doing and left her alone, until she had done_ that _again.

Now he was gripping his bed sheets and panting and she was grinning like the she devil. Irene had been acting very differently lately, not like the woman he married, and his wasn't the type of marriage he had wanted. Though this had its perks, he was reminded as her hands traveled along his body.

"Hayabusa san…" Irene said it so _seductively;_ Ryu had arched up in response. Suddenly Irene was gone and Ryu was being pleasured by none other that the Kunochi who haunted his thoughts. Somehow that made it feel so much better.

Irene had said that because she heard Kasumi say it, as well as two other girls from the clan, and she figured that it was something within the culture and that he would appreciate the effort she made. Apparently he did.

--

Ryu had noticed rather quickly that their marriage had turned from love to lust. He knew Irene felt it to.

Ryu stood on his roof, alone, and wondered about the woman who he knew he really loved. He wondered how much he had hurt her for this marriage. He also wondered how much it would take for him to get Kasumi back. He knew he would do anything.

Irene climbed up to the roof and looked at her husband in sadness. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Who is it?"

Ryu didn't respond.

"Who do you wish took my place?"

Ryu turned to look at her.

"I love you Irene, I married you because I love you"

Irene shook her head.

"I'm not stupid"

"_Ryu" Hayate had said to him, "Do you know what marriage entails? There is no going back, no changing your mind. You're saying you'll stay with them forever.__** No matter what.**__"_

Ryu kissed her hand and she smiled, easily assured

"I love you."

Irene had wondered then if the problem wasn't her, but with Ryu's life as a ninja. She decided that it was and felt a burden lift off her chest, Ryu was hers, he always would be, after all, he married her.

--

Kasumi was sitting alone at a bar; she was hidden in a corner seat drinking a martini. She wanted to forget, forget how he looked at _her_. How she must feel waking up next to him everyday.

"Hey pretty thing."

Kasumi looked up to see a man standing at 5'10. H_e's as tall as Ryu… _She then was shocked when he sat down on the other side of the table. His face was etched in concern.

"Why are you crying?" Kasumi wiped her tears away and smiled.

"I cry when I drink" She lied with ease but the man shook his head.

"Sure you do hun. Come here, let's dance"

Kasumi was pulled onto the dance floor and pressed against the man. Her hips were aligned with his as his hands found her waist.

"I know why you're crying; imagine I'm him, just for tonight, just for this song, for this moment you don't have to be alone."

"Ryu…" He chuckled

"How'd you know my name?"

Kasumi danced with Ryu until the sun came up. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

--

Kasumi sipped her martini in the same corner she was in the day before. She didn't want to admit it, but she was waiting for Ryu. She seen him after she took her last sip and walked up to him. He smiled and held his hands out for her. She slipped into his embrace and danced the night away.

--

Ryu had never worn his ring and Irene understood that he didn't want to lose or ruin it while he was away on ninja business. However he now wore it everyday, as a reminder of what he has, and most importantly a reminder of what he cannot have.

**Chapter end**

**TDS: **

Should Kasumi sleep with Ryu? (from the bar)

Should Kasumi go to Ryu, or Ryu to Kasumi?

Can anyone guess what song came up on my play list while writing the bar scene?

Should Irene find someone else? Or should she just be alone as punishment for stealing Ryu in the first place? lol


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu looked at his ring and then to his wife who was in another revealing outfit. She was reading a book on the couch when he left for his daily exercise, and still reading the book when he walked back in hours later. He nodded to her who motioned for him to come closer. She sat him down in front of her and hugged him from behind.

Soon her hands were roaming and pressing lightly on spots, giving him a massage. He let himself relax under her touch knowing she wouldn't, or rather, couldn't hurt him. Irene pursed her lip in thought as she rubbed his muscular shoulders.

She wasn't stupid, despite what anyone wanted to believe, and despite the fact that Ryu wasn't a liar she was sure that he lied to her and there was a definite problem in their relationship. She knew that she hadn't changed and neither had he, then she did changed so she was sure that it was an outside problem disturbing their tranquility. She made her way down to his arms and she rested her head in his soft short brown hair.

"I love you" she whispered and he looked up into her eyes. She looked in his eyes and seen adoration, but not love, it was like a brotherly love, not like a lover's. She bit her lip and he shifted his body so that he was facing her.

"are you okay?"

There weren't too many things left in a marriage if the love was gone. Irene knew that only one thing changed that and her hand flew to her stomach. Ryu looked at her hand and his eyes widened slightly.

"Irene?"

"Ugh, I'll be back, women stuff."

She was going to need a mini Ryu in order to keep Ryu in her life. He helped her up and she noted his curiosity, also a slight shimmer of hope present in his eyes. She looked up into the mirror to see her reflection. She would have to be careful and quick about this. She needed to keep her husband.

Ryu watched her leave and could do nothing but stare. Could she really be… with his… Well it had to be his, but was she really? He shook his head, she wasn't, he would've noticed a difference in her if she was. He then stopped his motions all together. Getting married was a big deal for him but even then he had rushed into it, but having a family… would they raise him as a Hayabusa ninja, or an American boy? Would it be a him, or a delicate little flower for Ryu to protect like the one he did now. Ryu smiled at the idea of a child and looked towards Irene, who was standing in the center of the room.

Ryu could see himself as a man who would have a family with her, he imagined two wild little boys. Irene would love them as much as he did but he didn't see himself loving her the way she loved him. He smiled towards her and she sat next to him. Their hands found each other's and wrapped around the other.

"_Kasumi, aishiteru" _

He meant it, but she had made it clear that she would have him. He knew though that she would not take a tainted soul into her pure heart. He was foolish to even hope for that, he was even more of a fool when he left his wife's embrace for her rejection.

_Her rejection was better than Irene's love._

Ryu wanted nothing more than Kasumi.

"_Don't do this to me Ryu"_

"_You are married,"_

"_I'm sorry Ryu,"_

She wanted nothing to do with him.

Ryu squeezed his wife's hand and she shifted slightly, giving him a reassuring squeeze back. He felt her start licking his neck and he turned his head, she stopped as he kissed her. It wasn't a desperate kiss, or a kiss leading to anything, it was a short 'I love you' kiss, and Irene simply smiled and laid down on the couch next to Ryu, resting her head on his chest. She was asleep moments later.

The kiss was not enough for Ryu, in fact it was the opposite, that kissed made the choice for him. There was no love in that kiss for him. He didn't love Irene. He loved Kasumi. He wanted to father her kids and be an overprotective lover and father. He lifted Irene in his arms and set her gently back on the couch before taking a walk.

What was wrong with him?

How was he going to get Kasumi to let him back into her heart?

That night he woke before Irene and ran out of his house like a madman, and the cause was his sweetest sin. And that fact that he just knew she was in trouble.

**TDS: **sorry for the short chap, but YOU need to tell me, should Kasumi sleep with RYU from the bar????? The sooner I get answers, the sooner you get chapters

(I'm really pumped for this story now so I'd hurry up if I were you)


	4. Chapter 4

**TheDarkestShinobi: **These chapters are coming to me very quickly, but I can't seem to write move than a few pages, anyway let me know what you think. Next chapter Ryu and Kasumi Lemon!!!

**Chapter Start**

"Ryu…"

Kasumi was sitting alone at the bar when he had first walked in. He looked around the place and his eyes passed right over her to a girl that was crying in the corner. Kasumi frowned slightly as she watched him.

"Hey pretty thing,"

He sat down next to her and Kasumi bit her lip, it was the same conversation. It was the exact same thing. Those words weren't just hers, they weren't for her, they were simple _pick up lines_. Kasumi shook her head slightly at her foolishness; could she really have fooled herself into believing Ryu? No, she hadn't, she knew he wasn't what he seemed but she had wanted to let herself pretend.

"Disuke…" He chuckled

"How'd you know my name?"

She was a fool to believe his name was actually Ryu.

"Another martini." Kasumi looked at her empty glass and sighed. The bartender poured her another and she turned to watch everyone else. She was in a pink shirt and jean skirt, two things she had stolen off someone's clothes line when she first got here. She placed her glass on the counter and crossed her legs. Her wound slightly stretched and she uncrossed them not wanting to disturb it.

It wasn't as if she was hoping something would happen with Ryu, but she had wanted him to want her, if that made any sense. She tuned and looked towards an empty glass.

"How old are you?" A boy asked her, only it wasn't a boy, but a man.

"Old enough." She responded and placed her head on her folded arms on the counter. The man looked like he wanted to ask further but his father, the bartender pushed him aside to walk past.

"Ojiisan" Kasumi called out and the bartender turned to her voice.

"Get me something a lot stronger."

Kasumi had spent awhile, and almost of her money at this bar but she didn't care. She just wanted to forget.

"You know, you can't buy happiness by the bottle." Kasumi smiled sadly.

"I know, listen, just pour me one more."

But one turned into four

--

Kasumi opened the door and was attacked by the cold night air. She stumbled forward and caught her self before she fell, she was giggling to herself, and put a finger to her lips. She was shushing herself but she didn't care, and started giggling again. She put a hand against the wall and guided herself down until she was at street level. Looking up she saw that the streets were empty.

"I wonder how late it is?" she arched an eyebrow up as she looked up into the sky.

"Judging by the… and the… stuff it's uh… late" She concluded and looked back down into brown eyes.

"Hello." There was a kunai pressed to her neck in that instant.

"So we meet at last, Kasumi."

"Yep!" She giggled and the other's eyes widened.

"How drunk are you?"

"Very." She smiled and he shook his head.

"You're cute, shame I have to kill you."

"Aw, can we fight later or something?"

Kasumi then raised up her arm and stabbed the other with her fingers in their stomach. He laughed and grabbed her arm. She then tried to kick him, her foot went straight up as he dodged and he grabbed her thigh, her leg stayed up and she shivered. His warm hand felt so good on her skin, especially gripping her thigh like that. She groaned and forcefully brought down her leg before trying to hit him again.

He was toying with her.

Every time she would try and hit him, he would block with ease, and for some reason Kasumi liked it, because every time he blocked, his hot fingers would be on some part of her exposed flesh.

**TDS:** sorry it was so short, but the next one should be out soon


	5. Chapter 5

**TheDarkestShinobi: **instead of letting this sit on my computer while I decide what to do next to make it a long chapter I'll just post it and see what you guys think of it. It feels rushed to me, but I don't think I'm going to make it any better. Um ok, enjoy!

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT!!**_

_**at least to me lol**_

_**If you are a reader of New beginnings then this shout out is for you. If you are not you should be lol**_

_**As most of you know it is (going to be) a long story and i was thinking of novelizing it. I have no idea if i will but if i do i need original names!! If you have a name for Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate, or RYU (the only ones i need to replace) LET ME KNOW!! PLEASE**_

_**and if i pick your name (regardless to whatever happens to the story) i will write a doa oneshot of your choice even if it's a pairing i don't like. (see, i'm desperate!!)**_

--

He was toying with her.

Every time she would try and hit him, he would block with ease, and for some reason Kasumi liked it, because every time he blocked, his hot fingers would be on some part of her exposed flesh.

Kasumi then kicked off the wall and landed on the man's shoulders. It was a unique move, one her father had looked down upon when she first used it. She was sitting on his shoulders but backwards with his face buried between her legs. Before she could curl her body to fling him his hands came up and grabbed her butt. She moaned as he breathed, somehow she had never realized the sexual implications of that move before.

Their reactions were instant and cardinal. The hands on her butt moved to the sides of her thighs so that they could pull on the white strings holding up her underwear and she arched backwards almost smashing herself into the wall. She then was slammed into the wall by him but it didn't matter because she couldn't feel anything other than his lips on hers and his warm hands caressing her.

Normally Kasumi would have maimed an individual before letting him touch her like this after just meeting them, but she was feeling needy, and honestly turned on by the man who was just about to kill her. Her eyes closed as his mouth traveled to her neck kissing slightly and leaving a hickey below her collarbone, and she was putty in his arms. She felt him hike her up and she wrapped her bare legs around him. He then grinded against her before pulling down his own pants.

They looked at each other, once crisp and clear eyes were clouded over with lust. Kasumi kissed his lips imagining that the hands were just a fraction bigger, and that the eyes were green instead of brown. Kasumi almost felt like she was cheating on Ryu, as if she was unfaithful but then Irene suddenly flashed in her mind and she pulled the stranger closer to her. He started it. He left her, but he never really left, maybe this could help her. She had never given herself up to a man like this before, and she had wanted to give it up to Ryu, but now this stranger would carry it forever.

Her body slid down slightly and she could feel the male appendage she had only heard about, within mere seconds she would be his. He bit her neck and she let out a sound she had never heard herself make before.

Then it was all over.

He let out what seemed to be a battle cry as he approached her. Without looking at her he had taken the other man and flung him off. Ryu panted, not out of exertion but out of rage at this man. He drew his sword waiting for the other to stand so he could see the fear in those eyes before he killed him, but all he saw was the smirk the man wore.

"Don't hurt him!"

Ryu was surprised that Kasumi was still defending the man, after he had tried to rape her. Ryu tightened his grip when the first sign of panic entered the eyes of the nin, he recognized the super ninja. Ryu took a step closer and the man got up and made a run for it. The only thing that stopped Ryu from killing him was the Kunochi's hand on his arm. He had put his sword back when she decided to speak again.

"You can't hurt everyone I choose to get close to."

"Choose!?"

He turned to see her looking at him, and his throat dried at the lust clearly present in those shining eyes, lust for the stranger, not for him. He then saw her nervously move her arms to cover herself. That's when he realized she was naked.

"You let him touch you?!"

Ryu took a step closer and she took one back still covering herself. Ryu had known she loved him, so why would she let another man touch her? Why would she let anyone have her? She was his. She took another step back and jerked her head to the side.

"Leave, leave me alone! Go back to your-hic-wife!"

Ryu had backed her into a wall and put both of his hands by her head. She shook her head no and he moved his body closer to hers.

"You wanted him to!?"

"Stop." She pushed against his bare chest but to no avail. The only thing it did was make him want her even more. This wasn't the best thing to do, he knew that, but right now he didn't care. He knew deep inside that she wanted him; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get this close.

She shook her head no again and Ryu caught sight of a bright red mark, his eyes narrowed and he pinned her hands to the wall. Mine, was his only thought. Maybe Kasumi would never want him back, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone else mark her like that and mock him. The look in her eyes was anticipation, she wanted this.

Ryu was then on her neck. Kasumi moaned as she let her head fall to the other side and their bare chests touched. Ryu was thankful that he usually slept with little or no clothing because he was able to feel her against him completely. Ryu left many dark red marks on her neck before pulling back to see her panting.

Had Kasumi been sober, her inhibitions would have cruelly reminded her of Irene again, but as it was she didn't care, she wanted him, and now she would have him. She kissed Ryu who eagerly responded and let out a low sensual moan into Kasumi's mouth. He had discarded the blue pants he was wearing and they both stood naked for a moment looking at each other and panting.

Her hands were locked around his neck and her legs around his waist as he entered her virgin hole. Ryu felt her all around him and it was ecstasy. Her thighs were firm around his waist and her arms held him close, her abdomen was pressed tightly to his and he loved everything. Her skin was soft to the touch, yet somehow firm underneath with the exception of the calluses on her hands. It was so much better than his imagination could ever be. She arched up as he pulled her closer to him.

"Hayabusa san…"

He kissed her harshly but she was enjoying every minute of this, he bruised her pale lips and hip as they made love, in the truest and strangest way.

Ryu had been there for her though everything, they had shared intimate moments, but he had never felt closer to her than he did now. He felt desperate then, a new sense of need. It wasn't like he hadn't had sex before; he knew what it was like but this felt different somehow.

Maybe it was that thing called Love, it wasn't something he had really believed in, since he was raised his entire life to be against it, and strong enough to resist it, for it was the downfall of most great ninja. Ryu then wondered about his future, he was still married to Irene, but he had truly wanted Kasumi. All he knew was that this, that Kasumi, was who he wanted to be with forever, he wanted to be her everything, just like she was his everything. Irene didn't mean anything when compared to Kasumi, but she didn't deserve what he was prepared to do to her.

Kasumi let out a low moan that broke his thoughts and answered his question, he didn't really care right now.

His motions became faster and she held him closer, then suddenly it was over. Ryu and Kasumi didn't move after that, they simply looked at each other, as if they had just realized what they had done. Kasumi, as usual spoke first, and almost as if on cue.

"I still love you."

"I've always loved you."

They kissed one last time before disappearing into green leaves and pink petals.

--

**TDS: **Yay. Okay feedback is important, what should happen next? Should Kasumi meet Irene, should Ryu tell Irene? Then is it face to face or indirectly like a letter? So respond please! Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**TheDarkestShinobi:** short chap but it's something. In addition I was asked to finish it and that made me realize just how long it's been since I updated this.

**Chapter Start:**

When Kasumi woke she realized she was in an inn or some sorts. She shifted and felt the arm next to her tighten around her stomach. She jolted and jumped out of the bed cursing herself. She was with a married man, had done that to a married man, was in love with a married man.

Ryu was a married man.

And she was going to be a home wrecker if this continued.

She didn't notice him watching her as she sank to the ground. She had loved him, but she had always known he was meant for better things, that he was on a different level. She hadn't been content but she had understood that he was one thing she could not have; he was a dream that would never come true. Now she had lived her dream and ruined whatever it was that they had. Her dream was cursed to become a haunting memory of the things that would never come to pass.

She had to leave now, now that she was strong enough to say no. She was already in the wrong, and she had taken the man of another woman to bed with her, gotten him to fall for her. She was in fact already home wrecker and a whore. Maybe this one night would be enough for Ryu and he could now go back to her and live contently. She hoped it would be the same for her.

She turned and rose to her feet when she felt him behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his body pressed against hers, his head was tucked between her shoulder and her neck.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

His hands tightened around her waist.

"Leaving?"

She turned and pushed him away glaring at him.

"This should never have happened Hayabusa san!" She flung her arm out "You are a married man. I was with someone of my own choice, both things which should have told us that this was wrong."

"By this you mean us." He did ask and she looked down.

"_We_ were never wrong but the choices that were made never allowed there to be an us." _Your choice, _she meant, _to get married to her._ He knew that as well.

"and now?"

"Go back to her, Hayabusa san, and pretend this never happened, I will do the same."

"That's what we should do, but what do you want?" _You._ Kasumi thought and she opened her mouth to say,

"That's what I want." He would just have to accept that.

Kasumi turned away from him and stood by the window, her eyes scanning the way she could leave without being seen and to steal someone's clothes as hers were ripped and discarded by the bar. She nodded to herself and opened the door when he finally spoke.

"I want you, I want us." She smiled sadly and refused to let herself cry. She jumped onto the ledge and crouched.

"Too late Ryu chan, too late Hayabusa san"

And she was gone.

He made sure no one could tell that the room had been broken into and used before he left as well. He had to go home, to his wife.

One he wished he didn't have.


	7. Chapter 7

When Irene had seen Ryu walk through the door she jumped him. He smiled but Irene knew better to assume that he was truly happy with her here. She kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her on the forehead. She held him there in a hug and he wrapped an arm around her as he looked up, this is where he belonged. It was what he chose. He'd have to live with it.

But curses to Kasumi, without her he wouldn't have even realized that he wasn't happy here.

Irene awoke in the middle of the night; normally her being awake would stir Ryu to rise before she even realized she was awake. She had gotten used to certain things after living with the ninja so long and this was one of them. However tonight, she was the only one awake. She stilled herself and looked to the other man.

He looked so dangerous while sleeping. She had heard people looked peaceful in their sleep but to her Ryu seemed dangerous. His eyes were closed hiding the affection in those hazel eyes, instead of a soft smile his lips were in a relaxed line. He was sort of like a sleeping dragon. His hair framed the top of his face and she couldn't help but smile at him, scary or not, he was still her Ryu. She sat up in bed and he didn't rouse, this caused her eyebrows to shoot up in shock but she left it alone. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled.

Suddenly he groaned.

Irene watched entranced as suddenly sweat began to form on his temple. His head moved to the sound of a low moan and Irene recognized that moan. She blushed; he was having a dream about her. He murmured a name and Irene stood up in shock and anger. It was too low of a murmur for her to make out a name but her name had two syllables, not three.

Ryu's eyes opened and he looked over to Irene, his mind still vividly remembering the night before when the kunoichi had allowed him to be with her. She looked angry so he sat up and asked her what the problem was. She had narrowed her eyes and was about to respond with a 'who' when the girl flashed in her mind and Irene almost growled out her response.

"What's Kasumi to you Ryu?"

Ryu ran a hand through his hair and honestly said he didn't know. He went on to say she's his best friends sister but she might be more of his best friend herself so he wasn't sure and why was she so angry and bringing up in the middle of the night.

"because you said her name."

It was with actual shock and confusion that he said 'oh'

She turned away and said to forget it with anger before going downstairs to get a glass of water. When she came back Ryu was pretending to be asleep, and when Irene lie next to him he whispered a soft 'oh my hime' the same way he would have said Kasumi in his dreams and he felt her release a sigh and come closer to him.

Neither one mentioned it in the morning. Irene felt guilty for accusing him of something he didn't do and Ryu felt guilty because he had done what he was accused of.

.

He looked down at Irene who was lying on their bed with a look on her face of amusement. He held the wire in his hands and was dressed in his ninja garb. Standing at the foot of the bed he awkwardly tried to figure out just what the hell he had gotten himself into.

"I'll never tell you why I did it!" she says as she moves on the bed. She looked at the wire in his hands and Ryu looked down at it as well. He looked back up at her with a confused look and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll never tell you who they are." She squirmed trying to be sexy but Ryu still glanced from her to the wire alternatingly. "No matter what you do." She purred and he looked back up to her.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew just what this wire does to skin, or what I do to people when I interrogate them."

"Ryu!" she groans out "this is role playing. You play a role." She moved her hands to accentuate the point. He looked back up at her confused.

"You said to be myself, and that you were a criminal I had to interrogate."

"Exactly, treat me like you would a criminal." She nodded and he lowered his arms.

"You'd lose a few limbs and maybe die."

The seriousness in which he said that made Irene hesitate a little and she then sighed.

Irene had asked him over dinner if he wanted to spice up their sex life. He responded with a very articulate 'wha...'

She then shimmied and asked him about using those ninja tools for something other than killing, you know trying her up and then taking advantage of her. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow in response. He hadn't thought of anything like well anything. Then she said something about being a nurse to tend to his wounds and he was thinking he must have a crazy girlfriend-wife. A crazy wife.

She said that it was normal, and that they should try it which resulted in her frustration and his confusion in the current moment.

"Interrogate me with a little spice." She winked at him. Ryu lowered the wire in his hands.

"I don't understand." She groaned and he raise the wire in his hands while giving her the same lost look he had on all night.

"Ryu,"

"Yes."

"I'm going to act like I did something wrong, you will tie me up, instead of harmful physical torture you will tease me until I tell you the answer. The torture per se is you not letting me cum. I will tell you and then you will fuck me."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay."

.

Kasumi had gotten a job under an alias, they paid her cash.

"Hello, my name is Ai and I'll be your sever today."

It took two days for someone to recognize her face, so with a sigh she fled the restaurant and the city. She stopped and walked into a bar to get away from the cold of the night when dance music came on. She watched, amused and somewhat insulted at the women who dry humped the pole for money. They wore masks here she noticed and overheard some talking about how they didn't matter. This was the only job where no one even glanced at your face; with a grimace she realized he was right. She left soon after.

Her next job had been as a sales associate. She was fine for a few weeks until someone had whispered 'Kasumi' into her ear. She had turned around to see shadows but she knew that they had found here. With a blush she remembered his voice from outside a bar a short while ago. He was saving her she knew, and she thanked him in her mind and ran from that town as well.

She could have robbed places, her skills giving her more than enough leeway when things were available but she refused to live like that. Sure, she had killed and stole and more but it seemed wrong now, when she plucked wallets from pockets and cash registers when people rung up her order before she had said she had to, but now, now she could earn her money, so she would.

Her next job was another waitress gig, then she worked in a bar, someone had asked for her autograph and caused a commotion when she said she wasn't Kasumi. He said he had watched the entire tournament and knew her. She couldn't fool him. The man was sent home but she still didn't go back to work the next day.

As much as she hated to admit it, people would recognize her where ever she went. Defeated she stole for a while refusing to go back to that place. Eventually she felt too guilty to continue and when her funds depleted she found herself in that bar again.

"Excuse me" The man turned to her and looked her up and down. "I would like to audition for the role of a dancer." He paused as if deciphering her words.

"You want to work here."

"Yes." She nodded with a smile as if she wasn't just selling her soul for some money.

"Come in tonight, ask for Lizzie."

She stood in her room. She had rented a single room to live in when she was job bouncing and had money. She looked in the mirror and looked at her body. It was desirable, as a kunoichi she had been trained in the ways she could use it for advantage but she never thought it would literally be a job. She twisted to look at her sides and sighed sitting on her bed. She didn't want to do this but dear Kami she would not go back to stealing.

.

Ryu had opened his door to let Hayate in and sat down at the table. Irene placed three bowls of rice on the table and turned back to the kitchen to get the fish.

"What happened to your wife, she's all cut up." Ryu looked away and Hayate raised an eyebrow. When Irene walked back in she caught Hayate's questioning glance

"A lady does not kiss and tell." She had said, and the blush that adorned his cheeks told her he knew what happened. She sat at the table and broke apart her chopsticks while watching the man trying to calm his blush. She bet _he_ knew about spicing up the bedroom.

"I heard that you have been in contact with Kasumi." Hayate said suddenly and Ryu looked up to see his wife drop her chopsticks. She picked them up in shock and Ryu sipped his tea as if nothing ever happened. Hayate continued,

"A couple of nights ago, outside a bar, pried a man off of her."

Irene felt a red fury build up inside of her. She didn't even know he was gone but he was outside of bars with Kasumi! He hadn't even told her in the morning. How many times had this happened? It really must have been her name he murmured yesterday, none of the hime/princess crap. She narrowed her eyes and looked up to Ryu.

Was he really a cheating bastard!

"Care to deny it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I did." Ryu said as he put the tea cup down.

"The elders told me to threaten your wife, but we both know whose life you put above whose."

Irene sat in shock. Ryu would not stop seeing Kasumi even if they threatened her life? She was his wife!

"Why have you come here Hayate? You disrespect my wife and I for your accusations. You have no proof to anything you claim and I am outraged you have destroyed both a lovely evening and a wonderful dinner prepared by my wife." He stood and pointed to the door. "You may leave now peacefully or I can remove you."

How dare he try to ruin what Irene and he had, especially that Kasumi was no longer an option.

"It would be wise to leave my wife and me away from any future misgivings or miscalculations."

Hayate stood.

"She is my sister and I love her, but she is also an enemy of my village and that I'm afraid is what must come first. Stay away from her or Irene and you shall also become enemies of the Mugen Tenshin."

Ryu chuckled.

"Do not make me your enemy. Now leave."

Hayate left and Ryu turned to Irene.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Is it true?" she interrupted him as she stood.

"What?"

"Is it true that you snuck out to see Kasumi and that-that you'd choose her over me?"

"No." he lied with ease. "And I'm sorry about him ruining dinner." He kissed the top of her forehead and took the empty dishes into the kitchen. She watched him and smiled when he looked back at her but there was still a sneaking suspicion in her head and it was growing larger and larger.

_Dear Irene_

_I know Ryu is going to deny doing anything but here is how I will both prove myself to you and dispose of the enemy of the Mugen Tenshin. There is a small tracker at the corner of this page, it is black. Lick the side that is against the paper and stick it to something Ryu would not check like the back of his boot or the edge of his sheath. I will contact you when it leaves your house and you may join us to see just where your husband goes at night._

She should trust Ryu, she knew, but still she remained curious. She licked the tracker and walked to the mat where the shoes were. She heard the bathroom door open and quickly stuck it to the back of his shoe before walking over to him. He kissed her gently on the forehead and she ripped his towel away with a smirk. He kissed her passionately and lifted her before bringing her to the bed.

He seemed to love her.

But did he love _her?_

And if Kasumi really was trying to steal Ryu, then how bad or a person was she for helping someone kill her?


	8. Chapter 8

**TheDarkestShinobi:** wow, absolutely no Kasumi in this chapter. I like this chapter, and it was necessary for the plot to move on.

It had been months. Irene thought as she pulled at the hem of her dress. He hadn't made love to her in months. It was more than that though, he wouldn't touch her or tease her, no whispers of affection or hungry looks every when she tried.

At first she didn't mind, she was scared of him, but she realized he was still the same man he had always been, she wanted him again after that. He remained distant. He had drifted from her and she knew that this time it was her fault.

It spiraled downward when he found the tracker. It didn't take him long at all, in fact it took him minutes; he had glanced in that direction and found it.

She wanted to say Hayate did it, but the lie froze in her throat as he looked at her. She thought he looked scary with closed eyes because she couldn't see the affection in the hazel orbs, but now the green seemed different, cold like the emerald jewel they held the color of. She had taken a step back but he didn't move towards her. He held it higher as his gaze narrowed.

"It was you."

She wanted to deny it but the words that spewed from her throat were anything but a denial. He turned, not wanting to argue with her but she ran to him, her voice a plead, he _had_ to understand. He turned and she couldn't move, the look in his eye paralyzed her and she thought she might lose control of her bladder. She swallowed and his eyes searched her face as if looking for something, _was it a reason to stay_ she wondered. His voice was different when it spoke, devoid of emotion, like the shinobi she had been told he was, like some monster who would take life without remorse.

That was unfair, she realized, it wasn't if she hadn't killed a fair share of people as well.

"You believed Hayate over me."

_He chose Kasumi over her._

_He couldn't blame her._

"You want me to stay here with you after this?"

_If only he could pretend this was the reason he wanted to leave._

"I'm sorry." She choked out, her shoulders slumping. She _did_ believe Hayate, she doubted her husband. Had she not slept next to him every night?

"If I went to see her, he would have followed me."

It wasn't a question, she nodded anyway; the tears came to her eyes so quickly that Ryu would've stopped if he wasn't so enraged.

"He would have killed her; you would have been responsible for that."

_The true reason he was angry. Is there nothing left for his wife?_

His voice was so devoid that she felt empty. All her fantasies about being tied up and interrogated were gone, he was right, limbs would be lost; she would die. Her husband had not only killed but tortured, not only maimed but… she didn't want to know. She looked up to him, how could she love someone so… so… evil?

Maybe he did cheat, maybe he had this entire time, what would it even mean to him, could he be capable of feelings?

"I would never have forgiven you." He said as he dropped the device to the floor and crushed it. For a split second Irene wondered if he could crush her just as easily.

For days she wondered if he would.

She watched him leave and train in the forest, the ground would shake and she realized he was a powerful being. The ground always shook when he was emotional, it was the only way he knew how to let go, she finally realized what a shaking ground meant. She missed him after a few days, even when she was with him. She wanted him back, wanted him to love her again. If she could turn back the hands of time… would she do it differently? No, she wouldn't.

…

It's been a month since then, and she wondered how many more she would have to wait. She knew she couldn't wait.

"I'm leaving." She suddenly said and he turned towards her. She cleared her throat as she pulled at the edge of her dress again. "I'm going home for a while, not sure when I'll be back." She expected questions, demands for her to stay, for him to make her explain, but all he did was nod. "Maybe I'll go home too."

Even she knew he was lying.

When she got home she threw her things in a room and changed into the sluttiest thing she could find, she put on makeup and heels and disappeared into a club hoping some drunken flirty dance with a stranger could give her the satisfaction her husband wouldn't.

…

She hadn't done anything other than sit at the bar and drink. Not enough to get more than a buzz, she made sure of it. She wanted the others and with dismay realized the club wasn't a place for her anymore. She left after an hour or two of people watching. She watched other couples walk as she went home and sighed, her man no longer wrapped his arms around her or kissed her or whispered things into her ear.

Could she even call him hers anymore?

She went back _home_ no better than when she left.

She found an odd message waiting on her laptop when she opened it. The poor thing had been barely used in the past year. It was from her former boss.

_I know your back, if you're looking for work or something to do come back._

Nothing else needed to be specified and she wondered if she could go back. _Snap out of it Irene, you are a beautiful strong woman, you were one before your husband and if he chooses to leave you will be one after!_

.

She had dressed well, her holsters and gun fitting better than she thought, and the weight an odd comfort she never knew she missed. How much had she given up for Ryu? She felt great walking into the office and seeing her boss brought a smile to her face so wide that it made it hurt.

A month flew by. It was all she expected to stay for but she didn't feel ready to leave.

"Hey Michael." She greeted as her partner came in, but her expression changed at his grim one.

"Follow me, and do it quietly."

She had a mission, a dangerous one at that. She didn't mind, she hid behind the wall as she was shot at. She then stepped out when his clip ran out and pointed her gun at him when something happened. She froze, unable to pull the trigger. Her partner jumped out from his hiding place and shot twice. She looked to her gun as if it was the problem. She heard a noise and turned quickly seeing an enemy advance with a gun rising to fire. Instinct took over, her gun firing once and the man falling with a bullet in her forehead.

She turned to Michael; a relieved look had been plastered on his face. Her words escaped her for a moment but she finally found them.

"You saved my life."

She threw herself into his arms with gratitude. He rubbed her back, the touch electric to her; she blamed it to the lack of contact she had received in months. She pulled back as he mentioned she did the same, before she could respond their lips interlocked.

Neither was sure who started it, but she pulled away first, she lost herself and she felt terrible for it.

"I'm so sorry" he said as she shook her head,

"It's fine, forget it." She reached to her radio. "Area B neutralized. Over"

_-"All Clear"-_

"Repeat? Over" She responded back

_-"It's an All clear, good job team. It's All Over" -_

_Yeah_ she mused _It was all over._

She tried to surprise him, but it was futile, he was waiting for her on the porch. She had come back to leave, but this seemed to reinforce her decision a bit. She wanted someone like Michael, not Michael per se, but someone more like her, would could lose their emotions, and make mistakes, someone who would cry in front of her and who couldn't shake the ground with the power of his anger, someone who couldn't make her freeze in her tracks and fear for her life with a single look

He went into the kitchen, the smell of fish and rice prominent. She left the divorce papers on the table as she walked to the kitchen with him. He chose to eat in the kitchen and she joined him. He spoke of some dealings with the spider clan, and she told him of her CIA work. She offered to wash the dishes and he slipped outside while she did so.

It was night already, she hadn't planned to stay so long but he had that effect on her. She might've stayed had she not come in the very black outfit she became used to, the guns on her legs and her hair back in the short style she had had for so long.

After much deliberation she joined him outside to find him looking up as if trying to find someone. She bit her lip; it was his father no doubt. She didn't want to intrude on a personal moment but he turned to her before she could back into the house. She took a step forward and he seemed cautious, it was unusual for him.

"You're not very good at hiding things."

"Yes I am." She countered "You're just better at observing them." He shifted his glance seeming to accept that as an answer.

"What is it?" She sighed looking down and he waited patiently. Finally she looked back up into his eyes, eyes that comforted her, eyes that excited her and made her want him, eyes that made her fear for her life, eyes that would haunt her dreams for years.

"Living with you has been a fantasy," she started, and it was. He saved her and carried affection for her, he fought besides her and never demeaned her "but I miss me." That kickass girl who seemed to get shy and demure around him, as if he was the only one capable of protecting her, "I found myself again in the CIA, and I'm happy to be back. You gave me more than I hoped and you couldn't have loved me better."

She was going back to America, and this time she wasn't coming back. She didn't have to say it. He wrapped her up in his arms for the first time in a while his eyes closing as he did so. He did love her, still does, but they both knew it wasn't right, wouldn't last. Neither of them was being true to themselves in this relationship.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. The raw emotion in his voice shocked her, but she had always seen a side of him no one else had. She breathed him in one last time, knowing she would still dream of him. It was odd, the end so similar to the beginning, her with his guns, him with his swords, both in black. It was so good that it hurt, what they had, but it needed to end.

"I am too." She said as she pulled back, willing herself to not be emotional. She knew it had to be done but it didn't make it any less difficult. His eyes were still closed, his head still tilted down.

"I signed the papers." He said after a few seconds of silence, she nodded he opened his eyes and searched hers.

"I packed it already, it will be official as soon as I get back and mail it in." She sniffed "It's easier for us; nothing was in both our names."

She left soon after, her stuff packed neatly into her car. A few minutes into her drive and she pulled over, the road too hard to see through her tears. She wiped her eyes before feeling the car shake on the ground. It was a shake she had become accustomed to, she looked to the forest feeling it again and knew Ryu was there destroying a tree, the only way he knew how to show emotion. It was her only confirmation that she meant anything to him and for some reason she smiled knowing she _did_ in fact mean something to him.

With that she cried more, eventually sobbing, the light tremors letting her know she wasn't alone in this pain.

**TDS: **So, some of you wanted her to fall in love with someone else, some wanted her to end up alone. I couldn't do either really, but at the same time I feel I tried both. She didn't leave Ryu for Michael, she left for herself. I don't believe I will come back to her in this story so her future is yours to decide.

I didn't want to just break them up for Kasumi and Ryu to be together, I wanted to do it in a way that involved her but themselves as well. Something that was set off by Kasumi but would have happened with any catalyst.

What did you think of it?


	9. Chapter 9

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Very, very short, but I got a couple reviews and messages asking me to finish it so I popped out a little chapter, still unsure what to do, but I'll try to finish up the few stories I have running around and then pop out the new ones that are just about done, since I'd hate to have the long waits between every chapter of every story.

**Chapter start:**

She was a kunoichi.

She was trained to kill without mercy and without sound, sneak into places as a shadow and never be seen, she was trained to use her body, whether to sleep with an enemy or get them comfortable. She was beautiful, and it was just another tool in her arsenal. That's what she had been trained to do since she could remember, competing and rising to the top in her class, a class about anything but books.

She couldn't kill without mercy; it pained her every time someone from her clan had to be on the receiving end of her blade, she'd rather run than fight and leave a comrade, _enemy,_ able to scream for help and survive. She had never gotten a chance to use her body for the clan, she left before she had to. Her beauty had done nothing for her so far except attract stares and unwanted attention. Now, far from the shinobi world she had a chance to put her training to use.

It would help her survive in a different way.

When she noticed the gaze Lizzie had on her she knew what would have to be done, so she shifted her hips and lowered her gaze. When Lizzie asked her a soft question she answered in soft hushed tones. A touch on the shoulder led to a wink and she won the game, she knew she would, she was trained in this and Lizzie was a girl who preferred girls. It was an advantage.

Now, she stood, barely clad in front of a runway leading to a pole and this girl would determine if she had a job or not. If she would have to go back to that dirty feeling of being a criminal. It was odd, that she was more okay with this than stealing what she needed. The music started and Kasumi shifted, now in the revealing outfit Lizzie wanted to see her in. She smiled towards her _boss, _she needed this job.

She was giving Lizzie way too much hope, but she had done much worse to people in the past.

.

He watched her go.

He doesn't know why, he had wanted her gone, he should have been fine. Ryu watched Irene recover, as the tears dried against her face and tissue. He watched as she looked back to the house and shook her head. For some reason he wanted to run to her and have her take him back, he was so secure with her, he knew she loved him and he knew he loved her.

Neither of them was true to themselves in their marriage, this was better for the both of them. He leaned on the tree's bark as she started the car, and tilted his head so he had longer before even the taillights faded from his vision.

How long had he wanted another to fill her place to only now want her back and realize what they had? He walked into the clearing before his house feeling hallow, at the same time he felt a burden being released. He could go after Kasumi now, he could have her fill the void and he could do it with a free conscious.

Would she be okay with this? With him?

He couldn't handle losing both. It was scary but they both had been able to open him up into a range od deeper emotions. He had normally been calm and collected but they both drove him crazy and he hated it but he loved it even more.

He closed the door behind him and headed to bed. He would get a good nights rest and then he would find her and come back with her. He'd have to.


	10. Chapter 10

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Here's another chapter but I'm not quite sure what Ryu would do… Review!

She had heard that love turned you into a shell of a person. True love ripped you apart when it left. She had her days when she cried until she fell asleep but as the weeks went by she found herself able to cope. Her head was high and her smile was real and she realized that she was a person before. He didn't change her nearly as much as she thought he changed her.

She shook to the music and smiled. She could survive, hell, she could thrive.

…

She was hiding well. It had been weeks and he had yet to track her down. He was able to find her trail, and was going from city to city. She had been a waitress in many, sales clerk in a few but everyone says the same thing, she freaked for no reason and left; which meant she had been found and he wasn't the only one tracking her.

He found him first.

It was the same man who had pinned Kasumi to a wall and almost had her, a man who led to the night Kasumi shared with him. Ryu put Kasumi aside for the moment and followed him. He was searching and asking for her too, but unlike the many small towns in this line, no one had heard of her. It was quite plausible, if she knew people were following her she could have very well skipped a town. It would be good for slowing people down.

The man led him to the camp of Mugen Tenshin warriors, or rather hunters, there were three teams working together so nine nin altogether.

Ryu had wanted to leave to run ahead to the next town to find her, but at the same time he wanted to know how far they had come and if they had any ideas. They didn't, and the man from the bar wall seemed uncomfortable saying anything. He knew something. Ryu would have to stay then.

.

The man got up and proclaimed he wanted to walk around and try again, the others with him said it was a lost cause and no one offered to join him. Perfect. Ryu did, close enough to not lose him but far enough that he remained unsuspecting. The man wandered around bars and Ryu almost laughed at the man's thought that he's once again find Kasumi is such a position. He wouldn't, she was stronger than that, right? She could resist the lure of sex, money and alcohol, she didn't run to another man after leaving him. Right?

The man pulled out a piece of paper that seemed to have directions written on it. He followed them to a strip club. Really? Ryu almost left then, but something told him to persist, he didn't have a lead himself. Walking in the front door was not any of their options and they both became shadows on the wall. Different walls of course.

She came out, the striper, fake pink hair and high heels, tan skin and white skirt, lacy white bra, not Kasumi. Ryu watched her the way one would look at the wreckage of a car accident. He didn't want to watch, it was disgusting, but his eyes were drawn to it nonetheless. Cotton Candy left, and Butterfly walked out.

With just as much hooting from the crowd the two ninja watched her with apathy. Pale skin and black hair, pink and orange underwear hiding what these men paid to see. Her dance took longer and appealed more, and in the end she walked away with someone for a lap dance. "LBDT" she said when he tried to grab her ass, and the bouncer walked with them making sure to keep the policy.

Two more girls came out, one at a time, but they were just as unappealing. One named angel, the other pixie, and Ryu had to wonder where the names came from. Still, he wouldn't leave until the other did and took to watching the crowd instead.

Still nothing interesting. He was sure he had been standing in there for over an hour, and no one seemed to want to leave. The next announcement was made, someone named Baby Doll and a petite blond made her way to the stage. Ryu's eyes glanced at her, perplexed he narrowed them. There was no way.

Absolutely no way.

He watched the shirt come off and recognized the bra as Kasumi's favorite color, watched the way she jumped on the pole and was reminded of the jump kick. He glanced over to the other ninja who was licking his lips, eyes glazing like in front of the bar. He was angry at the thought of another man, but what if it was many strangers? He watched her finish, eyes intent.

How dare she

He watched her walk offstage and give another woman a hug, the woman's hands resting barely an inch off the no zone. Oh God. What had she gotten herself into? Before Ryu could interrupt the other man walked towards her, asking for a lap dance. Kasumi's eyes widened, she knew she was caught and grabbed him arm pulling him into a room with her.

.

"How did you find me?" She breathed out once she put on the lights, she didn't bother hiding herself, he had seen it all, twice now.

"You did well, coming straight here; I was the only one to find you."

"How?"

"Asked if there was anyone new, but in the right places." She frowned as she leaned against the stage.

"I am giving you bad things to make assumptions off me from."

"Hardly, you've survived this long, that's what counts."

"So one question remains."

Ryu watched them convers. Kasumi was different. Apparently the weeks she had been working to had exposed her to something else. Her tone was flirtatious and so was her body placement, but that was her occupation now right? Hardly, but what did she like?

Irene left him because he took that from her, so maybe he couldn't just whisk Kasumi away like he thought he could.

"Are you going to tell on me?" Kasumi realized a little too late that her words were flirtatious and that she was purring them, but he simply flirted and smirked back.

"I don't see reason for interruption in here." She shook her head. "Dance for me."

"You'd have to pay."

"Consider it part of you payment to me for my silence." She laughed jumping onto the stage.

"Yes, much better things than talking to do with a tongue."

Whoops, accidentally flirting again. She was just so used to it because of Lizzie and the thought/hope of getting/keeping her job.

Reason for interruption, it was right here. He was right here. But what did that mean to her anymore?


	11. Chapter 11

**TheDarkestShinobi: **I couldn't figure out how to throw Ryu's thoughts into here as well as the action. In addition I'm pissed at the dragon ninja bc of dimensions so I didn't really try too hard.

**Chapter Start**

_Dance for me._

It echoed in her head as she hit the dimmer and the music. It flowed through her. Turning to him she glided her hands down her sides and caught her confidence. She stalked up to him; a predator. She twirled around his chair and he watched her hungrily.

_Dance_

She shook her hips and let them brush over the man's knees, then she put her hands on the man's shoulders and smoothly arched her back until her lips hovered over his, her long hair tickled his legs and his eyes clouded. She didn't have to hide her talent from him, he knew of her grace and strength. And he appreciated it, craved it. She didn't kiss him; instead she lifted herself to do a handstand using his shoulders and then jumped off. He growled in response; for her.

_For me_

She smiled wickedly, a pure seductress with the tiny hints of makeup and the blown out style of her hair. Her smooth whitish skin against the pink of her undergarments made the ninja grip the arms of his chair. He whipped his head to see her land and she teleported in front of him so that when he turned again he was face to face with that gaze.

_Dance_

She sat on his lap, thighs open wide and he swore he could smell her arousal. She curled her entire body and he watched the way she writhed, bounced, and knew he had to be in her this time, there would be no if. He leaned forwards to catch her lips but she leaned back again and he was presented with her breasts. She spun off his lap and he could feel the tight uncomfort of his pants, the only tight thing he wanted was her.

She pressed her breasts into his back and he growled.

"You do this to others." It wasn't a question.

_For me._

"Hardly, just for you." She whispered, a lie he was sure. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she spun to sit on the edge of his lap. She didn't, it was a lot more stripping and then just writhing on their lap. The others weren't allowed to attempt to touch, but she wouldn't stop him. She was teasing him because she wanted him. She wanted him to love her in the way Ryu did, with his body. To the others it was something she did to keep her job, but she did it to him for pleasure not business.

She slid further up to speak again but stopped at the hardness she felt under her. Her mouth opened slightly and he smirked. His eyes alight with passion and confidence and she knew he had had way more women then she had men. Kasumi was suddenly eager to know what he could do to her, what would have happened if Ryu had not come that night at the bar.

He sprang up, arms under her and walked to the edge of the mini stage setting her down on it. Her arms were already wrapped around his neck and she kissed his jugular and he twitched in need. She closed her eyes to try and calm herself. She felt him start kissing her neck and let out a soft moan he answered with a growl.

Then there was another growl and the unsheathing of a sword.

**TDS: **Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**TheDarkestShinobi: **this chapter is _different_ and may ruin some ideas you've had about the story, if you want something that's only nice, then maybe you should skip this chapter and read the next one.

**Chapter Start:**

_Dragons are vain, possessive, unforgiving. _

These three things rushed through the veins of the dragon ninja as he charged forward. It was more than his feelings, but the feelings of the mystic creature in his blood. It brought him strength, it brought him power, it brought him speed and understanding, and it brought him flight. It brought him rage. He _was_ a dragon. He was stronger, faster and more instinctual and in tune with the world around him. It came with drawbacks. Dragons coined the term possessive; envy and jealousy drove them mad, and then there was the issue of payback.

_Dragons are full of wrath._

Kasumi was the quickest to react, used to having very ordinary moments suddenly turn deadly. Her hand moved from the base of his neck to his hip grabbing the sword he thought was hidden. She raised it just as Ryu lowered his and they met with a harsh clang and a spark. Her narrowed eyes couldn't contain her rage.

Brown met hazel.

"Hayabusa?" His name ripped from her throat in anger and he didn't respond to it. He didn't respond to her state of dress either but she could tell he noticed. Kasumi pushed harder as she widened her legs so the other ninja could move away. Ryu's attention moved with him. He pushed harder and Kasumi couldn't stand against his strength any longer so she tilted her blade to send his downwards. It fell at a diagonal.

"How dare you touch my woman"

Defenseless, at the mercy of the dragon ninja, he could see his life flash before him. He wouldn't face him, he wasn't alone. Kasumi stepped in front of him, blade raised. "Your woman?" She was furious. "Irene is your woman, I am not." He felt it in his veins. Green fury met her, but she had no fear for her life, or his.

He knew how it felt when the dragon in him was strong. The village he called home and been destroyed and he had to have payback, but it was more than that. His father had warned him to never hurt someone who could hurt him; never wrong someone who could wrong him.

"Leave me, Hayabusa." He had hurt her, he had wronged her. "You don't get to keep doing this." He hurt her with Irene, day after day, year after year. He loved one and picked the other. He wronged her when he pursued her as a taken man. He wronged her when she was drunk. He was possessive, and jealous, and smart enough to know it was his chance. He was also stupid enough to take it. She held her blade out to jab the air in front of him.

Dragons could not forgive without payback. Ami, a girl in his village, had broken a classmate's leg once. Hers had been broken by him the following year. Arsonist would have their house burnt down. Cheaters cheated on, betrayers betrayed. It did not matter who, it did not matter what. A dragon's wrath came before their forgiveness, sometimes wrath was the only thing that did. Dragons could be unforgiving.

"Ka-"

"Get out." She cut him off, her voice sharp as her blade.

"No." He shifted his gaze. "I'm going to kill this man." His wrath. "Then I'm going to do things to you that will never have you speaking to me like that again." His possession.

"Because you know what's best for me?" Her wrath came out of her here, unexpected to both.

"I am what's best for you."

The air seemed to cackle with a tension Ryu only remembers happening twice in his village, and between two dragons. The Hajin Mon ninja had tried to be silent, but the woman defending him drove him wild; maybe it was the tension, maybe it was his fear, but it led to his loud shuddering exhale that had the dragon ninja lunging at him. Ryu's hand descended on his throat to squeeze the life out of him. The other struggles in futile. Kasumi had jumped on Ryu to dislodge him to no avail. He squeezed tighter feeling the bones start to yield to his grip. With a yell of her own Kasumi kicked his side dislodging him. He rolled with experience before glaring at her,

"You defend him?"

"Yes." She growled out. "I am not a cricket in a box. No one decides my fate but me." He felt wronged, but this was her vengeance. "Especially not a married man." She could hear the other coughing and choking, and she knew he was cupping his neck in his hand. She was surprised she was in time to save him. She took two steps back to stand next to him. She could feel the play of emotions behind her with clarity.

"I am not a married man anymore." He watched her eyes widen. "and I refuse to have this conversation here." Her head tilted and he saw something in her gaze he couldn't recognize.

"I refuse to have it." Obviously Ryu would have to kill the man before she would. The man behind her made two signs Ryu recognized but would be too late to stop. He placed a hand on Kasumi's shoulders and they both vanished.

It was not his lack of speed that made him unable to stop them, but a shock of realization. Ryu knew what happened, or rather what would happen as soon as he recognized that look. He was filled with despair, anger, but most of all regret. This was all his fault.

Ryu had asked his father once; wouldn't the trait have died out as more people came to the village? Ryu had seen many outsiders, he had known outsiders. His father had simply shaken his head; could a human really overpower a dragon's instinct, greed or desire? No. During sex, more specifically, during conception between a dragon and an outsider, the dragon possessed. Nothing life shattering, he said, but a dragon would produce a dragon.

Pregnancy changed hormones, and the dragon's traits shaped them.

He had seen that look in the village; he had seen women look at men that way. Kasumi had mastered a look of a dragon. That meant three things. Kasumi would be his. Kasumi was carrying his child. And she was going to have sex with that man.

Four things rather, since the last thing he knew was that there was nothing he could do about it if he wanted her forgiveness, and that it was all his fault. He had hurt her first, wronged her first, and now she would do both to him. Then maybe, _maybe, _she would forgive him.

**TDS: **Wow, okay, where did that come from? I don't know, additionally, I'm having super dark thoughts for the rest of this story. I might write that part in another story since I want this to have a Positive and upbeats end.

I hope not to receive Kasumi hate from this chapter. I played DOA Dimensions and hated the way he treated her and it lowered my opinion of him. It truly did. In addition he wronged her and hurt her in this story and I didn't want the pure and innocent girl taking him anyway. I realize many of you may not like it, but I wanted it. He did take advantage of her when she was drunk, they both tried. He cheated on Irene here, so he IS in a wrong in this story. I wanted him to be wronged, so he was, besides, they aren't together at this point, she is a free woman.

Ryu was Kasumi's first but just like she wasn't his only, he is not going to be her only. I omitted the scene between Kasumi and the other ninja, but I can write it if people want it. If not, the story will pick up when they see each other again.

Review, positive or negative, I want to know what you guys think, but no flames please.


	13. Chapter 13

**TheDarkestShinobi: **So they meet again, this time there is no one else and I think people will like this chapter much better than the last. All thoughts are welcome! The story is not over yet!

**Chapter Start:**

He sees her a few days later; long after the men after her moved on from the town. He's no doubt it comes from that man, but there is too much fury for there to be thanks. She's leaving her job, so he knows no one's expecting her anywhere anytime soon. He follows her, a shadow in the night unknown even to her.

He breathes when she does and steps when she does. He is her shadow in the moonlight.

She's beautiful.

He follows her as a predator and looks to her as a lover. Her skin shines under the moon and she moves with a grace from another world. She finds comfort in the shadows of the night, not uncommon for a neishin, but it still calls to him. The shadows of the night have been his home since he could remember. She ducks under a sign most would have missed and his green eyes take in her body.

She's got the curves of a woman, more curves than most women, but beneath that exterior he knows she is firm muscle. He has felt her in his hands. He could get lost in her feel for days. She looks over her shoulder into the night and he pauses for a second, but he knows she can't see him. Her eyes scan the darkness and pass right over him before she turns around and continues. His eyes narrow as he watches her back muscles through her fabric.

Mine.

It's a single thought, yet it's enough to overpower every other one and clear his head.

She is not being followed. She was sure. Still, something felt off. The air felt charged and the hairs on her neck stood. Work was ordinary, and ever since that night, well she hadn't heard from either man, which was to expected. She tapped her fingers against her bag.

Tap tap tap tap

Tap tap tap tap

She shook her head before stopping at her door. She pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked the door. She walked up the steps warily. The unease had to be coming from somewhere. She turned and peered into the darkness beneath her as her hand tightened on the rail. She couldn't see the ninja following her. She huffed in annoyance at herself and hurried up the stairs unlocking her door and stepping in.

She reached for the lights when her world spun. She felt the hand on her shoulder and spun with it raising her hand to strike the intruder. She was disabled before she had time to think. By who? She gasped as those green eyes met her. Her hand was pinned above her into the wall and he stood very, very close to her. He was following her. She wasn't going crazy. Her breath came in an angry huff and she tried to free herself. Her hand didn't even move. She felt him cut off her circulation.

"Honestly Kasumi, do you think you can better me?" She narrowed her eyes instead of giving him a response. It was quiet for a second, two as he took the time to study her face. She frowned and pulled her hand down before trying to use the other to grab his wrist to force him to free her.

"Hayabusa." Her voice was sharp. His eyes snapped to her eyes. "Let go of me."

"So you can run?" She shifts as her hand turns pink. He loosens his grip slightly.

"Now." She leaves no room for argument, but he didn't plan on arguing either. After another few seconds he trailed his hand down her wrist and arm. She pulled it down quickly and he grabbed the wrist again, this time it was pinned by her shoulder.

"Are you going to keep trying to play cat and mouse with me?"

"Bold words for a man who started this all." She twisted her wrist expertly, but she was truly no match for his strength. She grunted in annoyance and looked up at him expectantly, tilting her head to the side. He lets go but doesn't move away until she shoves at his chest. Even then, it's only a step. They glare at each other for seconds, hours, eternity. Finally he closes his eyes.

"You hurt me."

She knows and she doesn't respond. His honest vulnerability is rare and he's not done yet.

"I'm not sorry about Irene." She can feel her blood heat. "but I am sorry it hurt you."

"What if that's not enough?" She asks, and her voice is so soft that he's not even sure she said it.

"It has to be." He states. She looks away and his hand grasps her chin lightly. "because you love me." He guides her face to look at his.

"and I love you."

She looked down, a small smile on her face. She has to ask him eventually, but right now she only cares that he's free. She looks back up and notices that venerable moment is over. He's still mad at her, and she's not quite happy with him either.

"What happens now?" She's leaning against the wall instead of being pressed against it.

"Now." He chuckles lowly, a warmth spreading throughout his entire body. "I'm going to do thing to you" his warm hands found a place on the cool skin of her leg and rose higher and higher. "That will make me the only one you will think about for the rest of your life."

**TDS: **thoughts?

Also, get on my tumblr for cool stuff!


End file.
